


In which Minhyuk has a craving and Hyunsik helps satisfy it

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [4]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Flash Fic, Hand Jobs, Kpop RPF, M/M, OT7, RPF, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Minhyuk liked to be touched (though he did). It's that he <i>needed</i> to be touched, and often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Minhyuk has a craving and Hyunsik helps satisfy it

It wasn't that Minhyuk liked to be touched (though he did). It's that he needed to be touched, and often. It was in the way he draped himself over Changsub when they watched a movie, or sat in Peniel's lap when they were waiting backstage at a show. Minhyuk sometimes didn't even realize what he was doing when he pressed a leg against Eunkwang's during an interview, or slipped an arm around Sungjae's waist during a photoshoot. He craved contact like Hyunsik craved caffeine, something under his skin that made Minhyuk restless and irritable if he didn't get his fix - even if that meant getting what he needed from the fans. And while that was Minhyuk's usual brand of wildly inappropriate, Hyunsik understood.

So every once in a while he gave Minhyuk a hand.

This morning he managed to catch Minhyuk in the bathroom. It was early enough that the world was still dark and quiet, the other members still sleeping as Hyunsik followed Minhyuk inside and locked the door behind him. Minhyuk had started running the shower, but Hyunsik's appearance shocked him still before he could get in. It made things easier.

It only took a tug to get the towel around Minhyuk's waist to fall. His sharp little gasp was almost drowned out by the sound of running water and Hyunsik leaned in close so he could hear everything. So he could watch everything. Like the way Minhyuk's eyes went wide before his lids got heavy as Hyunsik took him in hand. And the way his tongue darted out across his bottom lip because he knew Hyunsik liked that. Hyunsik smiled and did something with his thumb that made Minhyuk's breath stutter and had his hands going white-knuckled as he gripped the edge of the sink.

Hyunsik touched everywhere he could with his free hand and with the way Minhyuk moved, it was like petting an especially affectionate cat. Hyunsik smiled wider at the thought and Minhyuk's hips started rocking faster.

It wasn't about taking their time, not now. It was about giving Minhyuk what he needed, so Hyunsik's strokes grew firmer, quicker. It was as thrilling as always to watch Minhyuk's breath come in ragged pants, to see his mouth draw into a tight 'O', his upper lip bowing up in a way that always tempted Hyunsik to lick at it and this time was no exception. And like always, he gave in, allowing himself just a taste.

Minhyuk came with a cry that Hyunsik only just managed to stifle with his free hand. His thanks was the drag of a wet tongue along his palm.

Hyunsik grimaced. He was going to have to wash his hands anyway, but Minhyuk's gratitude left much to be desired. Except Minhyuk was on his knees before Hyunsik could complain and showed just how grateful he could be.

The water was lukewarm by the time Minhyuk finally made it into his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ilikemysugasalty.tumblr.com/post/102582033683/minhyuks-fanservice) and [this](http://ilikemysugasalty.tumblr.com/post/102582137633/minhyuk-who-likes-letting-fan-touch-his-body).


End file.
